


Tingles

by snailieshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailieshell/pseuds/snailieshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Mark tries to take care of a drunker Jinyoung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tingles

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted at AFF.

There was something he was supposed to be doing, Jinyoung was sure of it. He pulled his hands down from his face where he’d been giggling into the darkness they provided and looked around curiously. When had everyone gone to sleep, he wondered, staring at the two maknae spread across the living room floor. The other three were nowhere to be seen, in their rooms already probably. 

Mark was the only one left, and he was staring at him. He looked expectant. Clearly he’d missed something.

Jinyoung leaned in, whispering conspiratorially, “What are- what are you waiting for,” he slurred, sliding down against the table with another laugh.

“Jinyoung, damn it,” the older sighed, running a hand through his unruly red hair.

“What! What, what, what’d I miss?” he asked, brown eyes all concern as he sat back up for all of ten seconds before he started giggling once more.

“Jinyoung, focus,” Mark reached forward and slid a glass in front of Jinyoung; the colorful straw in it poking the younger’s flushed cheeks.

Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed, lips pressing together as he focused. He didn’t know what he was supposed to focus on. So he focused on how the red in Mark’s cheeks clashed with the red of his hair, how his lips were a third shade of red from the weird jello drink Jackson had concocted earlier in the night. Mark had insisted that they were supposed to go into the fridge to solidify like real jello, but Jackson hadn’t thought far enough ahead, so they’d drank them in liquid form, the sugar barely dissolved into it.

“I’d drink five more of those,” Jinyoung informed Mark, forgetting that he was supposed to be focusing on something.

“I know, you told me five times,” Mark sighed, reaching across the table to grab Jinyoung’s chin, tugging it down and to the side to open his mouth and guide the straw into it.

“Whath fis?” Jinyoung slurred around the straw, eyes wide.

“Water, you need to drink it.”

“Aw,” he complained, spitting the straw out, “That’s no fun.”

“Jinyoung!”

“What?” the younger asked, startled by the annoyance slipping into Mark’s voice.

“You need to drink the water or you’ll be hungover tomorrow, you probably will be no matter what I do at this point…” Mark sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Hey, how come you’re not drunk?” Jinyoung asked suspiciously, his head tilting too far and ending up resting against his own shoulder.

“I /am/,” the older stressed, “Just- not as drunk as you. You lost that game on purpose cause you thought you were getting more of the jello, remember?”

Jinyoung’s eyebrows drew together, “Jaebum Hyung’s a jerk,” he pointed out, eyes flashing over to the bowl sitting out on the table still that Jaebum had filled with alcohol and proclaimed as the punishment.

“Right, see?” Mark nodded, relieved that Jinyoung seemed to remember, he had been a little worried that Jinyoung had passed into blackout drunk territory.

“I’m thirsty,” Jinyoung mumbled, smacking his lips.

Mark resisted the urge to slap the younger and pushed the water over to him, “Here, drink this.”

“No, that’s water, I don’t want that.”

This time Mark didn’t hold back and he reached across the table to slap Jinyoung’s arm, pulling the water over to drink it himself.

Jinyoung laughed and slumped to the side, “I don’t even feel it Hyung,” he informed him a little proudly. 

Mark rolled his eyes sipping at the water with a sigh.

The younger brought his hand up to touch his own lips, pursing and relaxing them as he felt over them, “This feels so weird…”

“Numb?” Mark asked, leaning to pillow his cheek on the heel of his palm, his elbow resting on the table.

“No, tingly,” Jinyoung snickered softly, looking up at Mark, his gaze brightening as if it was the first time he’d seen the glass, “Can I have some of your drink?”

Mark wanted to scream. Instead he nodded and slid the glass back across the table once more.

Jinyoung missed the straw the first time and laughed softly before he finally got it, his eyes closing as the cold water hit his tongue. 

Mark didn’t think water had ever looked as refreshing as Jinyoung was making it look. When the younger pulled back there was barely a sip left in the glass. Mark would have been happy about it if he hadn’t gotten distracted by the glistening pout of Jinyoung’s lips. He reached across the table once more to brush his finger over the younger’s lower lip.

Jinyoung’s eyes blinked open and he smiled a little against Mark’s finger, “Hyung, what’re you doing?”

“What?” Mark asked, clearing his throat as he dropped his hand back down to the table. Maybe he was feeling it a little more than he’d thought.

“Hey Hyung, you’re all red,” Jinyoung mumbled softly.

“Yeah? I said I was drunk,” he sighed softly and rubbed his fingertips over the tabletop. It was a little sticky from small spills they’d had over the course of the night.

“No, but… more than from the alcohol,” the black haired boy nodded, as if he was making perfect sense and he lurched up to lean over the table, knee finding the top of it to balance himself as he touched over Mark’s face.

Mark blushed brightly and reached up to steady Jinyoung, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Showing you,” he answered calmly, fingers curiously moving through Mark’s hair and tugging at his ears, “Why?”

“Well, you’re on the table- you know, just for starters.”

Jinyoung’s fingers traced down Mark’s nose and then outlined his lips, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Jinyoungie…” Mark breathed out uncertainly.

“Yeah Hyung?”

“C-come down from there, you’re making me nervous,” he mumbled, an arm out on either side of the younger to catch him just in case.

Jinyoung nodded and instead of going back to his original seat he kept going forward, crawling across the table and over Mark’s lap to end up beside him. He wrapped his arms around the older comfortably, one leg tossed over Mark’s lap.

“Y-you should probably have more water before we put you to bed,” Mark sighed, tugging on Jinyoung’s arm gently.

Jinyoung shook his head, “What for? I’m okay.”

“But tomorrow you might not feel the same.”

“Tomorrow I won’t be so tingly either,” Jinyoung sighed out remorsefully.

“Well, no, I guess not.”

“What about you?”

Mark looked down to find Jinyoung’s dark eyes on him, “What do you mean?”

“Are you tingly?” he asked, his hand moving over Mark’s side.

Mark flinched away from his touch with a snort over the slightly ticklish sensation, “No.”

Jinyoung’s hand rose to poke his own plump cheek and he giggled a little, turning into Mark’s shoulder, “It feels so weird.”

Mark could feel himself regretting his actions before he even started them, his hand settling on Jinyoung’s knee, thumb caressing gently, “Here too?”

Jinyoung nodded, “Mn, my whole body I think.”

“Should really make you drink some more…” he pointed out half heartedly as his hand moved a little higher.

Jinyoung laughed softly and squirmed, “I don’t want any more, my tummy is full.”

Mark nodded, his free hand rising to run through Jinyoung’s hair, the younger let out a weird mewling sort of noise and Mark sucked in a quick breath, looking away.

“Hyung, do you think… You think you get hangovers because… because your body frreeeeaaksss out cause it can’t feel itself?” Jinyoung asked, looking up at Mark, his eyes narrowed because Mark was so close.

Mark held in a low chuckle, “I don’t know Jinyoungie…”

“That’s not helpful,” Jinyoung informed him, pushing a heavy hand against Mark’s knee to help himself shift to a more upright position.

“Oh, what is then?”

“Do this,” Jinyoung grinned, poking Mark’s cheeks.

Mark raised an eyebrow and reached up hesitantly to poke his own cheeks along with Jinyoung.

The younger laughed, snorting with it, “No- me!”

“Oh,” Mark answered dumbly, shifting his fingers to poke at Jinyoung, marveling as always at the muscle there beneath the swell of his cheeks.

Jinyoung laughed again, softer this time, his tongue sweeping across his lower lip, “Feels so silly weird…”

Mark stared at Jinyoung and leaned in, gaze stuck on Jinyoung’s pout lips. Definitely drunk he decided as he contemplated Jinyoung’s mouth, definitely. If he was going to do it though, he might as well do it right, so he slid his fingers back, cupping Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“That feels silly weird too, Hyung,” Jinyoung snickered, not quite understanding what was happening just yet.

Mark wasn’t sure he himself understood what was happening either, only that it was long overdue. He had wanted to try this for quite some time but never had the courage. That was the whole point of alcohol, right? To give you courage to do the insanely stupid things you probably shouldn’t actually want to do anyway? 

“Hyung, maybe you can have some of the death jello and get tingly too,” Jinyoung nodded, a hand on Mark’s chest to keep himself upright.

“Park Jinyoung… I’m going to kiss you,” Mark informed him, determination steeling his expression.

Jinyoung stopped, looking him over curiously, “Why?” he whispered.

“I want to,” the red head answered, thinking it was an overly simplistic version of why. However, he thought Jinyoung might be too drunk to hear his real reasons: that Jinyoung’s lips looked so sweet he had been wanting to taste them for months, that Jinyoung himself was so sweet Mark wanted to be with him all the time, and that when Jinyoung initiated contact he usually wanted to die as long as he could hold him close.

Jinyoung’s gaze was heavy on Mark’s lips, “Why aren’t you kissing me?” he whispered.

Mark glanced up to Jinyoung’s eyes at the question and he nodded, “I am,” he answered trying to focus and store up his coordination.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, “You are-?!” His surprise was cut off when Mark’s lips pressed to his finally.

Mark tried to be delicate, but he was afraid he was just a little delayed instead. But if he was delayed, Jinyoung was paused, barely kissing back at all. It took a few moments of Mark’s lips gently plucking and moving over Jinyoung’s before the younger was pressing into the kisses.

Jinyoung’s hands curled around Mark’s knee and neck as he kissed him back, letting out another mewl from the back of his throat. It tingled, yes, but it was more the tingling of his stomach that had him leaning in to feel more. 

Mark thought he might be dreaming, it felt like it, having Jinyoung pressing against him like he wanted him too. When he swept his tongue over Jinyoung’s lips he didn’t even mind the bite of the alcohol, he just wanted to feel the way that the younger’s lips quivered under the touch. He just wanted to make Jinyoung repeat the staccato gasp that hitched in his throat. He just wanted Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s stomach was clenching and the rush of heat had made him dizzy, his fingers clutching in Mark’s shirt, “Hyung… do it again?”

The red head couldn’t deny Jinyoung that since he wanted to do it anyway and leaned in again to trace his tongue over the younger’s lips. 

Jinyoung squirmed, gasping again and let out a soft moan as he pulled back, “Hyung… can we do that again tomorrow?”

Mark nodded enthusiastically, “What about tonight?”

Jinyoung blushed brightly and put a hand on his stomach, “You’re… you’re making my stomach jump, I’m afraid I’ll get sick…”

Mark stared for a moment before he laughed, “Jinyoungie, I’m sorry.”

The younger boy shook his head, cheeks still bright red, “N-no, it’s okay, it’s nice, I just… don’t want to ruin it by puking…”

Mark shook his head, “I don’t want you to either. I’m sorry. Will you remember this in the morning?”

Jinyoung leaned in again to kiss Mark softly, “Yes, I better remember all of it, or I’ll be mad.”

“Me too,” Mark teased him and pushed himself up to his feet before helping Jinyoung up. “I’ll wake you up with a kiss so you remember first thing.”

Jinyoung nodded and tugged the older with him to his room and after they got ready for bed pulled him under the covers with him.

“Hey Jinyoungie…” Mark whispered, wrapped around Jinyoung tightly, “I’m tingly now.”

“But you didn’t have any more,” the younger complained, his eyebrows slowly drawing together as he looked up at Mark.

“It’s not the alcohol, it’s you,” the red head admitted.

Jinyoung pushed him gently and shook his head, “Hyung, it was never the alcohol, it was always you.”


End file.
